oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mage Arena
The Mage Arena is a members' only minigame in which the player must travel to the Mage Arena in the deep Wilderness and fight Kolodion, the master of battle magic. To fight in the arena requires level 60 Magic, and the ability to kill increasingly difficult monsters using only magic. It is also strongly recommended you have 37+ prayer, so you can use Protect from magic. Its bank is a hotspot for Player Killers to restock their supplies. The Mage Arena itself is not safe from player killers, although the banking area is. When you are fighting Kolodion you ARE NOT safe from PKers. It is strongly recommended that a player bank all of his/her items first (Except a sharp object to slice through the webs, otherwise you will not be able to enter the banking area), and then travel to the Mage Arena. This way, if a player dies for whatever reason on his way to the arena, he/she won't lose valuable items. The Mage Arena bank is very useful for restocking on food when you're training agility at the Wilderness Agility Course. Beginning the Mage Arena Players with level 60 or higher Magic can begin the Mage Arena. Head out into level 56 Wilderness to start, but watch out for player killers (Using the Ardougne Teleport Lever or Edgeville Teleport lever to teleport to the Deserted Keep is recommended to minimise the time taken getting there). What you should have: *10-15 shark or a few prayer potions if using prayer. *''Highly Recommended to have 37+ prayer. 50+ should be safe. *Enough runes to cast 50-100 spells depending on what spell. *A magic level 70+, although 60 will work. Just north of the Mage Arena is a little broken down house. Players should approach this house warily, as there might be player killers waiting. Use a knife or a weapon which has the 'slash' attack style to cut down the webs in the house. A knife from your toolbelt '''will '''work. When the two webs have been cut, pull the lever on the wall of the house to be teleported into a small cave. In here is a rune store run by Lundail, a bank run by Gundai, and Kolodion, the non-player character who must be talked to in order to start the Mage Arena activity. Kolodion will also be fought during the activity, so just talk to him to begin. After a long dialogue, you will end up fighting him. Remember that this place is considered the wilderness, and you may not teleport. If player killers start attacking, immediately run out of the arena. When you are out, quickly slash the two webs and slash the web at the entrance. Pull the lever and you will be teleported inside. You are now safe, as other players cannot attack you in here. You are also free from the mages, unless you decide to cross the bridge into the centre. Whenever you try to unlock a god spell, if you have very low prayer try to bring a prayer potion, if you have very low defence around 2 pieces of high-healing food (such as sharks) and the rest should be medium-healing food (such as salmons/trout/tuna) and runes for about 50 casts. Before going out of the arena, make sure no Pk'ers are nearby. If you seem like a good target to them, go to the bank lever as quick as you can. Be sure to pray against whatever attack style they use against you. '''NOTE:' You can go to the least populated members world, EXCEPT high risk wilderness worlds, to minimise the possibility of PKers. Battling Kolodion Kolodion changes into 4 different forms as the fight progresses, and will always attack with magic and therefore the Protect from Magic prayer should be activated for all of his forms and will prevent any damage. As each form changes, the Life points of the form increases, but the battles are fairly easy to win. At the start he appears in human form, and should not be challenging to defeat. After defeating this form, he will transform into an ogre, a troll, a dark beast and finally a black demon. If the battle turns bad you can escape the arena and restock at the nearby bank, use the bridge from the centre of the arena, on the west side of the arena, to the outer ring. (It looks like a rock.) Circle the ring until you find a staircase and walk down it. You will be found yourself outside the arena, next to the small hut with the lever that teleports you to the bank. Talking to Kolodion again will resume your battle at the point you left it, although his life points will be fully restored. Equipment *Best mage bonus gear you have. Don't worry about defensive stats, as you should be using Protect from Magic the entire time. *As many prayer potions as you can carry, though it's easily feasible to do it without any pots, with a high (60+) prayer level- even while flashing mystic might. (You should have protect from mage on the whole time- this fight will be far more annoying to complete without it) *Runes for the highest spell you can cast, at least 50, preferably 80-100 casts. If you have Iban's staff or can use a polypore staff, those are highly recommended. With enough prayer potions, even the lowest spells can work, but they will take a much longer time and use more pots. Kolodion ogre form.png|First form of Kolodion (Ogre) Kolodion troll form.png|Second form of Kolodion (Troll) Kolodion dark beast form.png|Third form of Kolodion (Dark Beast) Kolodion Demon.png|Fourth form of Kolodion (Black Demon) Rewards Once Kolodion is defeated, the activity ends and players will be teleported out of the arena, talk to Kolodion and he will congratulate you on a fight well fought. He will then ask players to choose their God. To do this, head into the nearby 'Sparkling pool' and you will come out near a Chamber guardian. Head past him into the room with the 3 god statues. Now choose your God and pray at the relevant statue. Players will then receive one of the God capes, determined by which god is prayed to. After receiving the cape, head back and speak to the chamber guardian to receive one of the God staves, which will be the partner to the cape. To unlock the god spells and use them outside of the arena, they must be cast 100 times inside the arena. To obtain oth er god staves to cast other god spells outside the arena, talk to the chamber guardian who will charge 80,000 coins as a fee for the staff and cast the spell 100 times in the arena. Note that apparently the spell can miss, but as long as you have spent the runes for 100 casts, you will be granted the spell. God staves cannot be wielded with the cape of another god. For example, the Saradomin cape may not be worn while wielding a Guthix staff, but the Void Knight Mace can be worn with any god cape. The capes are used to cast the Charge spell at level 80+ Magic, and can be changed by praying at the desired god's statue. Bank The Mage Arena cave's bank is run by Gundai. Attention!: The best choice is after you kill each form, go to the level in front of the entrance and exit the arena, then go back in and get more food from the bank in the Mage Arena and stock up on food and the form you left on will be fought again even if you leave. Note: Unless you have a knife stored in your toolbelt, you may want to take a knife or a slashing weapon, such as a Dragon Dagger in order to cut webs. Shops When you first enter the Mage Arena Cave, you may want to visit the shop. Lundail's Arena-side Rune Shop is run by Lundail and supplies runes. After stepping into the Sparkling pool, there is another shop run by the Chamber guardian. He sells the 3 god staves for 80,000 coins each. There is no limit to how many you can buy, so you can obtain more than one of each staff. In the field The staves and spells players can cast with them are shown below. Charging Spells If you want to charge spells, you have to cast them 100 times inside the arena. During the time that you are fighting Kolodion, you are free from all player killers, but now, you are vulnerable. While in the mage arena casting the spells, you will not be attacked by the battle mage of the God whose cape you are wearing; however, they will retaliate just like the other battle mages. The others will attack you, but it is a single combat zone, so if you are fighting a mage you are safe. It is recommended to bring prayer potions and food, as both you and the opponent will be casting the god spells, which can hit up to 200. Once you have charged a spell (cast it 100 times) you will receive a message saying you are now able to cast the spell outside the arena. You probably won't be able to see the message, as you will be fighting. Congratulations! Note: to get back into the arena pull the lever in the room that is to the north of the arena. Player Killing and the Mage Arena den The mage arena Bank is often referred to as the "Mage Bank" by Pk'ers. With the return of Player Killing in the Wilderness on the 1st of February, and the removal of all the other Banks in the area, the Bank is now a refuge for PK'ers, who often kill those trying to reach the arena. Those players often use spells from the Ancient Spellbook, such as Ice Blitz or Ice Barrage, due to the rune shop nearby. (Lundail) Players training in the arena should be aware of the fact that they can be attacked at any time between leaving the bank and entering the inner part of the arena. One would be wise to bring food such as Monkfish and an extra prayer potion to maintain the protect from magic prayer. Trivia *Kolodion, before an update, would transform first into a Jogre, then into a large spider, then a ghost, and finally the demon. This is not the case any more. He now turns into an Ogre, then a troll, then a dark beast, and finally a blue demon (that looks similar to a black demon). *The Mage Arena bank area used to be accessed via a ladder, but this was changed to a lever with the introduction of the Teleport Block Spell to prevent a player affected by a teleport block from entering. *Since the update on 1 February 2011, the Mage arena bank is the only one of its kind inside the wilderness. The Wilderness Volcano and Fist of Guthix bank have been removed and replaced. *The Paths of the Arena look like the Zaros symbol. Middle lines are not in right position though. *If in the Wilderness and walking by the mage arena border a mage by the border can still hit you. *The Mage Arena bank on the mini-map looks like the state of Oregon. nl:Mage Arena fi:Mage Arena Category:Minigames Category:Wilderness Category:Buildings Category:Wikia Game Guides activities